Make Up Your Mind
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: I think Ruka's cute..Is Natsume really the one for her? Everyone's 18.. Well, almost..there's this one spoiled brat who'll just probably save Ruka's life. Natsume:Mikan ... Ruka:Hush Hush File.
1. Prologue & Fraternal Flame

**Author's Notes**

Hi everyone! Please read and review!

My cousin asked me to write this story since she knew that I'm a regular here in continue my stories for my readers, and if ever I don't get enough reviews, I, more likely, would stop or worse, delete the story.

Please bear with me… And I promise you, I don't suck too much. Thank you.

Read and review everyone.

**Prologue**

"Here Mikan."

"Wow! Is this for me?"

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?"

The girl opened the envelope that was just given to her. "Oh, Hotaru! Your big brother's gonna have a formal party because he graduated with quite high grades!"

"It says so in the invitation, right? Almost everyone is invited." the girl with short hair nonchalantly replied.

"But it didn't say anything when it will be held."

"I think it's 6 months from now."

"WHAT? Isn't the invitation too early?" The girl with auburn hair exclaimed.

"Why? You got any problem with that?"

"Of course not. Hehe…"

* * *

**First Chapter**

**Fraternal Flame**

"It's that dream again." I whispered to my self. I just woke up in the middle of the night _again_. Palatably, this isn't the first time. But don't get me wrong, it's not a nightmare or anything; but mind you, it's really weird. _Are my dreams trying to tell me something?_

…Of course not.

How pathetic of me to think something like that? I'm not a ten year old anymore. I just had my eighteenth birthday last month. How could I neglect? Someone close to me escorted me in my debut. Ok, no time to talk about it. I still have classes tomorrow, ehem, I mean, later. I need more rest.

I rested my head on my pillow once more; and hopefully, I get a more pellucid dream this time.

* * *

'Rrriiinnnggg!' My alarm clock goes on. Ok, time to wake up! … Haah… Why is it so arduous to wake up every morning! Darn it! If only my dreams wouldn't bother me in the middle of the night then I wouldn't be experiencing exasperating torments every sunrise! 

Oh well… Can't blame it all on my dreams, can I? I endeavored to pull my self upwards as if I'm a fat woman. No, I am not fat. I sat on my bed, trying to regain interest in going to class.

"Haah…" I sighed as I rub my eyes with my hands. That dream again. That dreaded dream again. If only they befall clear then I wouldn't be too negative on them. I don't dislike my dreams, but I don't like them either.

I go to my bathroom to take my morning bath. Oh, in case you're wondering, I tarry at my dormitory. The name is Mikan Sakura and I'm a double star Alice Academy student. I have auburn long hair and I don't tie them in pigtails anymore. I have mocha brown eyes, nothing special, but I like it the way it is.

**(A/N: It's my fic so I say Mikan has two stars by now.)**

I turn the knob and begin my shower. It's funny, really. _Why do flames perpetually appear in my dreams? _Like I said, it's not a nightmare. Why? Because I feel something different about it; it's as if I want to keep the flames. And there are times that I don't want to wake up just yet; I wanted to continue the dream so I'd find something out. I never really knew why.

I once told this to my best friend Hotaru. She said I should just forget it and dreams don't connote anything. Well… After that, I never mentioned it again to her since I, myself, wanted to forget it also… but sometimes, I don't- I liked to find what's the meaning of it all and why do I dream about it.

Well… There's only one reason to my avail… But I guess… It's not about him, is it?

* * *

"Good morning Hotaru!" I cheerfully greeted my best friend when I sauntered in the classroom. 

"Morning…" She faintly replied. Hotaru Imai has purplish black hair that goes just below her chin and she also has amethyst purple eyes.

"Good morning Mikan!" a male voice greeted me once I sat on my seat. "You're not late today, huh? That's nice." He smiled and added, "Seems like your dreams didn't bother you last night."

"Well I…" Oh yeah, they did bother me but I'm sort of used to it I guess.

Then Hotaru said, "Don't push it Ruka." She began, "We all know dreams are needless."

"Hotaru…" he responded with a down tone.

Ok, the guy behind me is Ruka. He is blonde and has blue eyes. I can't assume if we're going out or something like that, but we're definitely close friends- along with Hotaru of course.

Stop it, Ruka's not gay nor overflowing with feminine side. He and his best friend have been our friends since we were ten. That's why Ruka's close to girls like us. And about his best friend? Well… A few say he passed away. But we don't deem so. We reckon that he's still alive… Although we haven't seen him for ages… And there's nothing much we could do about it…

And so… It was another lesson with Mister Narumi…

* * *

Before we knew it, the sun has inaugurated to set and our classes have ended hours ago. Here we are, the three of us are walking towards my dormitory since Hotaru's and Ruka's dorm rooms are farther. 

"Well… Goodbye now! See you guys tomorrow!" I cheerfully said when we arrived at the bottom of the building of where my dorm room is located.

"Mm… Maybe I'll go up and see you off at your bedroom door." Ruka told me with his gentle tone. He is so nice. I like that about him.

Hotaru commenced walking off after that then she said to us, "I guess I'll leave you two love birds now. I'm going to my dorm."

"WHAT?" Ruka and I chorused. C'mon Hotaru, that's so embarrassing! Ruka and I aren't like that! Oh please! C'mon!

She smirked after seeing our expressions. It's as if she expected that we'd react like that. "Oh by the way Mikan, I hope you didn't forget, my brother's party is tomorrow."

After hearing what she said, I cooled down. "Oh! Don't worry about it! I'm ready for it!"

"That's good." She replied in her wonted emotionless voice. After that, she walked off.

Ok, here I am, alone with Ruka. He insisted on seeing me off outside my bedroom door. I don't get it. Did he think that something would happen to me when I wend up the stairs alone? C'mon, I'm not as clumsy as I were way back when I was ten.

It's been a silent maladroit long walk up the stairs. My room is on the seventh floor. "Finally!" I broke the silence when we reached the certain floor. "Well… Thanks Ruka." I told him when we reached room 704.

"It's nothing." He slightly replied. Hmm? I think there's something unusual in his tone.

"Ohh-key!" I slowly responded. "See you tomorrow Ruka!" I cheerfully added so that I could escape this awkward moment.

"Say Mikan…" he began as he looks down to the ground.

"Yeah?" I answered as I hold my door.

"I…w-was just w-wondering…" he was startling. I've never seen Ruka this nervous before. "W-well I w-was just…" He tried to continue as he plays with his fingers while still looking down. "Remember what Hotaru just said a w-while ago?"

"Y-yeah?" Now I'm also startling.

"W-well… Do you think w-we're… that w-we're like that?"

Huh? Ruka? What are you saying? "Like what?"

"Oh never mind." He said then he incrusted me with his deep blue eyes. "See you tomorrow."

"R-right… See you tomorrow!"

"Now what was that?" I whispery asked to myself as I close my door behind me.

* * *

Someone Else's POV 

I took my maroon necktie that hangs at my closet door. I put it around my neck and tied it properly. Heck, I really don't like wearing suits like these. Though a lot say I look good in it. But do I really care about it? I never substantively cared that much… or did I?

Nevertheless, I have to impair formal coats on certain occasions anyways. There's nothing much I could do about it… unless I don't go. But what the heck, I look good anyways, then there's no problem, right?

"Haah…" I sighed in front of the mirror as I view my reflection. Eight years have passed and I still appear like ten. No, not really. My face had matured of course, but nothing more, I still look like me. So maybe…

She'll recognize me tonight.

Mikan's POV 

"Hey, you look dashing tonight." Senpai complimented me. I'm just wearing a gray simple spaghetti strapped cocktail dress that goes to my knees. My hair is laid down and the indigenous curls at the ends of my hair do the styling.

"You too, Tsubasa senpai." I told him. Ok, senpai isn't his surname. He's older than me and he's in the upper level that's why I call him senpai. What he's wearing is common- just the usual black coat and tie. He looks good in it even if he's still wearing that gray bonnet. His tattoo that is shaped like a star near his left eye annexes a cooler contrive in his get up. Senpai is so cool and I'm so lucky I met him eight years ago.

He chuckled a bit and said, "C'mon, let's go to Imai's place."

"Let's go!" I exclaimed then we entered Tsubasa's car. He did the driving of course. There were three of us in the vehicle. The other woman is Misaki, she's the one with the Doppelganger Alice.

'**_Our song plays on… Our song plays on… Our song plays on…_' **goes the CD Player. Hmm… I think I like this song.

"It's not summer yet, Tsubasa." Misaki uttered.

"So? Does it have to be summer?" Tsubasa replied. I'm unsure what they're pontificating about.

"Well no…" Misaki slightly responded.

"Then there's no problem playing 'First of Summer'." Tsubasa replied. Oh ok, so that's what they're talking about. It's about the song. Geez, Misaki and Tsubasa argue about the paltriest things.

* * *

Pretty soon, we're in the party. The place is dim. There are diminutive lights, like Yuletide lights, that surrounded the beautiful garden. The tables and chairs are covered in red cloth. The people are in formal attire. Hmm… I wonder where Hotaru is. 

"Over here." Misaki said and she preceded me to one of the round tables. The three of us settled ourselves. Soon, the other batch mates of Tsubasa and Misaki joined us and there are six of us now.

Before we knew it, the whole program thing is over. There's dancing in the front and chatting all over the place. The dinner is done and I sorta ate a lot. The awarding thing is rendered too… even the 'Thanking' part of Hotaru's big brother is over. And during those moments, I didn't get to perceive my friends. I've never seen Hotaru yet, even Ruka nor cat-dog girl Tsumire. Where are they? I spent most of the night here with the older kids. Don't get me wrong; of course I relish their company; we're all in the 'Special Ability' class after all.

I'm trying to make a beneficial conversation with the two guys here in front of me. Tsubasa, Misaki and the other one are out there somewhere. I'm left here with these two bozos who doesn't appear to mind my demeanor. What a drag…

It's getting boring, honestly. I don't have anything else to do. But there's this red candle in the center of the table. I wanna light it. But I can't… Hehe… I don't have a lighter… _or a Fire Alice_.

"Hi…" Somebody greeted abaft me. Wow finally, socialization is in! I turned around to see none other than one of my closest blonde friends. He dwelled beside me.

Before I could speak, the candle captivated my attention- it suddenly lighted. My brown eyes wandered at the new flame. Question marks are popping in my head and it seized all my attention. As my eyes gaze at its direction, a shadowy figure behind it came walking towards me.

I gaped up to see who it is. Then in a matter of seconds, I came to see a pair of red garnet eyes. It's so familiar.

* * *

**Somebody Else's POV **(Same as a while ago) 

I lighted the candle since she looks interested in it. It's very easy for me to engender fire out of nothing. I'm fixed on her eyes that are standing out due to the flame of the candle. I tramped towards her. It feels different now that I procure to meet her again.

She gazed at me and confusion was painted on her face. I don't discern how to explain her expression, but it's not something bad I suppose. I didn't smile at her. I rarely simper in front of her face. It's not my habit.

I just stand here, our eyes did the 'hi' and 'hello, nice to see you again.' Though I'm fallible if that's really the conversation between the unsaid words. I noticed the man beside her. He was looking at her like he cares for her. It appears that he does. I'm precise that he's delighted to see me again but with the looks of what he sees now, I'm not reliable about that. Is he jealous? Is there something to be jealous about? …He's my friend… my best friend.

"Hey Ruka." I said, ignoring the girl. I sat at the empty chair beside her.

Mikan's POV 

"Where were you these past two years?" Ruka asked him. He left without telling us when we were sixteen. I can enumerate that they're glad to see each other again. But the both of them aren't grinning.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you. I couldn't." Natsume answered. I'm relieved seeing him here and finally sure that he's alive. We almost believed that he passed away because he wasn't making contact with us.

"Can't you go back to the Academy?" He asked again. Hey! Why am I not in the picture?

"Natsume, I'm so happy your back!" I could almost cry after saying that. He looked at me with his garnet eyes but still, no sign of a smirk in his lips.

"I won't be here for long." He told me. He's gonna leave again? What's going on here? He turned to Ruka again. "I don't have to go back there. I don't need the Academy anymore."

"How can you say that?" I snapped at him. "All of your friends are there!"

It's good to see him again but I still haven't forgiven him for what happened between us two years ago. We were sixteen and so young. Then he left us. He left me. He left me just when I thought we were…

That we were something… something more.

I need to ask him. I need to know… I need to know before he leaves me again…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Full of drama, BAH! More chapters to come (if ever I get enough reviews that is…). Please tell me if I'm at the right stir… so I would continue this. Reviews onegai. 


	2. Summer, Two Years Ago

**Second Chapter**

**Summer, Two Years Ago**

**Flashback: Two years ago **

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume Hyuuga?" a man approached me. He's a messenger I suppose.

"Yes." I responded.

"Here." He handed me a white envelope. It looks plain and simple, right? But if you ask me… I bet I cognize what's in it. I have to open this, though I don't want to just yet. …Should I tell Ruka about this? …I dunno.

I looked at the messenger as his back disappeared in the scene. I discern this envelope doesn't contain any other normal letters like normal students usually get… and I'm not your usual normal Alice student anyways. Or I reckon… this is a fan mail. The Natsume – Ruka Fan Club is getting bigger every year. I don't give a damn about it, so does Ruka. And they know what would happen to their eccentric fan club if ever I get bothered… So I guess this isn't a fan mail.

I perceive that this is something more. Because I felt that I would receive something like this during this summer.

I hid the envelope inside my pocket. "Hey Natsume!" Ruka just walked in. I nodded and we started sauntering side by side in one of the corridors of the Academy. "What d'you got there?" He asked me. He probably saw the envelope.

"Nothing." I nonchalantly replied. Knowing him, he isn't too nosy and annoying. He didn't insist on asking more. After a long walk before we reached the classroom, I began "Say Ruka…"

"Yeah?" He replied as he looked at me.

I still kept the usual phlegmatic look on my face then I said, "If ever I'm gone, you take care of everything, okay?"

"Sure Natsume but…" he responded, "why would you be gone? Is there something wrong?"

I now hear the everyday chattering of our classroom nearby. And I can hearken her voice of course… that little girl… always noisy all the time. "I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you later." Then we entered the classroom.

"Good morning Ruka, Natsume!" came a girlish voice. She has auburn hair that is tied into a ponytail. She used to wear pigtails before.

"Good morning Mikan!" Ruka replied to her with a cheery smile. Hmm… He's so obvious. Hotaru notices that too. He's been like that to her since we were ten. I'm fallible though if that little girl came to regard it too. She's dense.

After that, Ruka and I sat at our usual seats and the teacher came in. I know it's gonna be another boring lesson. I propped out the letter I just received this morning. I secreted it under the desk as I begin to read it.

…Hmm… It's like what I presumed. I don't like this… I don't like this at all. At the end of the letter, it says:

'Your teachers are already informed. Your leave is tonight. Go to the Dangerous Ability Classroom at 10pm sharp. You'll know the rest from there.'

I guess I have no choice. The only decision I can make is if I'm going to tell my friends or not.

Before I knew it, it's nearly 8:30pm and I'm almost finished packing. I don't know how long I'll be gone… but I'm precise that it's gonna take a long while. I haven't told Ruka yet. I dunno if I'm still gonna tell him. I still have time though. But I think… I'll use my spare time on someone else…

She has to comprehend… We might not see each other again for a long time… or probably never… So I gotta at least take my chance…

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Hotaru told me to go the park behind the Library. I don't exactly understand why. All she said was that someone had told her to tell me to go there. Who's this someone? And why so late? And so sudden too?

I guess it must be pompous…

I arrived at the park. I looked at my wristwatch; the clock says it's 9:15pm. I wonder what this is all about. I paced around the bushes, trying to find someone who's probably waiting for me. I gazed at the nighttime sky. It's dim and the nearest source of light I could see is the fire behind the woods.

I unwarily went to the certain source of light. I strode towards it; shoving the bushes out of my way. Then after that, I finally arrived.

"Oh Natsume, it's only you." I smiled finding him here. He was possessing a fine flame in his palm. "What are you doing here all alone?" I asked him. He didn't answer. He's always like that. Hmm… "Have you seen anyone else here? Hotaru told me that somebody wants to talk to me in this place. I'm not sure though who that person is…" I said while playing on my fingers. I'm embarrassed whenever I ask him stupid questions. "So… Have you seen anyone?"

"No." He plainly answered.

"Anyways…" I started a conversation. "What are you doing here, Natsume?"

"I wanted to tell you something." He said. And after that, he put the flame out. It got sorta dark but the moon and the stars gave light.

"What is it?" I asked him. So… It was Natsume who wanted to talk to me… but why? It was a long silence. He said he wished to tell me something and now I find him not saying anything. Oh Natsume, are you making jokes at me? "Look, if you're really gonna tell me something, say it now! I haven't got all night, ya know!" I exclaimed at him.

"I haven't got all night too!" He shouted. WHAT? The nerve! Asking me to come all the way here just to shout at me? I don't think so! He can't boss me around! Nah uh!

"Then what's the point of you making me come here THEN?" I bawled.

After that, it was a very long muzzle. The silence is making the scene so awkward. I know Natsume is a good-looking guy and I probably would have a crush on him if he weren't so moody and nasty all the TIME! …Huh? Did I just say that I would have a crush on him? …Well Natsume isn't so gentle around me so it is still going to be the same- I won't have a crush on him… He'd have to go thru an attitude make over first! That's for sure!

He is still quiet and I'm having battles in my mind. Then he finally said, "I've always cared for someone though she doesn't know…" Now that's a nice thing to say. Oh Natsume. So he called out to me so he could share his problem.

"Why don't you tell her?" I gently replied. We're not whooping anymore now.

"Have you cared for someone so much?" He just ignored what I said. He looks at me with his garnet eyes. Sincerity was visible in them.

…Hmm… There may be hope for him yet. Hehe. I smiled. "Of course I have." I answered. "I have always cared for Hotaru… and my friends as well. There's granpa too and-"

"That's not exactly the answer that I wanted. What time is it?" HEY! He just cut me off! I wasn't finished! That's so rude of him! My eyebrows crossed and I frowned at him. "I said what time is it!"

I looked at my wristwatch and meanly answered, "It's quarter before TEN!"

"I gotta go. See ya, little girl." He suddenly burst. HEY! Just when we started to have a sensible conversation… and now he leaves? This guy is so WEIRD!

He began to jog off, going towards the exit of the woods. "NATSUME!" I yelled just before he could get any farther. Then he stopped. Hmm… I didn't expect him to stop. I thought he'd just persist running off. …And not prior to my expectations again… he turned around and went back to my spot.

He stopped in front of me and incrusted me with his ungentle garnet eyes. In a vast moment, I found my self shocked with his sudden action. My eyes were wide opened and his was shut tight. I didn't know what to do with my arms- pull him closer or push him away. In a matter of seconds, he became a big deal in my life.

After that, he left me clueless. But he did say something. He uttered, "See ya, Mikan." Then he totally ran off…

…He just stole my first kiss.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

It's 9:10 pm and I happened to see Mikan after I bid goodnight to the animals. She was marching alone at the street by the Library. Hmm… What is she up to now? She could get into vex by walking alone. So I followed her…

She just happens to go left- it's the way to the park. I'm not eavesdropping on her… or am I? Well… I just wanted to make certain that nothing bad happens to her. I also turned to the left then she's gone. Where is she now? I wandered around the park, hoping to detect her. After a few minutes, I heard her girlish voice saying, "NATSUME!" So Natsume's with her? Why? I want to know.

So with my curiosity, I ensued where her voice came from. I saw a familiar masculine figure by the woods. I suppressed behind the bushes and examined them. I can see Natsume's back. He just broke his run and he faced her again. What is he up to? He's just standing there…

… HUH! …HE JUST… NATSUME JUST… HE JUST KISSED HER!

What the heck would he do that? I didn't see that coming? I know he cares for her… But I thought they were just benevolent stuff. I didn't notice that he… that he would have any intentions on kissing HER! What is this?

I can feel my cheeks go red… I dunno why? With embarrassment of just seeing a private thing? Or fury because of jealousy? What? Why is it?

Now I see Natsume running away from her and towards to my direction. What should I do? Should I halt him? Or not let him know that I just saw him doing _that_. …I'll take the second choice. I hid carefully behind a tall bush, making irrevocable that he doesn't see me and with much avail.

* * *

The next morning, I found my self not wanting to go to class. I'm deniable of what to do when I see him… or her. But I just remembered, we have a quiz today with Mister Gino. I wouldn't wanna miss that. No choice, I have to wend to school. 

Before I knew it, I'm at my seat in our classroom with my eyes groggy. I couldn't sleep well last night. I didn't apprehend what to do with what I saw… Damn, I didn't even comprehend how to react with it. …But as for now… I'll just pretend that I don't cognize anything.

"Hey Ruka!" a familiar voice called out to me. Now what? I looked to see who it is. Okay… I just saw a subject of what I've seen last night.

"Yes Mikan?" I responded with a not-so-happy voice.

"Where's Natsume?" She asked me with a negative tone. Why does she sound so angry? Is she mad at him for kissing her or mad at me because she had to talk to me and not him. _Haah… girls?_

"I don't know… Isn't he with you?" Now why did I just say that? That's not good.

"Huh? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" She replied. Why is she looking for him anyways? Did she like _IT_? Did _SHE_?

"Look Mikan, I haven't seen him this morning, okay?" …Just to shut you up.

"Oh I see…" She said with a softer voice. "Ruka?"

Now what? "What?"

"Are you okay? You don't sound so good." What do you care? I discern what you guys did! And I don't give a damn ABOUT IT! I DON'T! Dammit… I do. …Shit.

"I'm okay. Why don't you just go back to your seat?" After with what I said, she went to her seat and the teacher came in. Still, Natsume isn't around. He's presumably cutting classes.

…Well, that's what I thought. After that, we never got to see him again. The teachers didn't inform us anything. So… We didn't have a clue. All we perceive is that the teachers doesn't seem to be bothered about Natsume's disappearance so maybe they know where he is and they just don't wanna tell us… Or they don't know either but pretends to be calm… Because Natsume's disappearance is a great deal… He's one of the recognized students by the Academy.

And oh yeah… I've never told Mikan of what I saw…

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

****Mikan's POV**

It seems that the two are catching up on something and once again I'm left here at the table with my boredom. I discern Ruka missed his best friend, but I missed him too! So I can't just be left here… I must go and hang out with him as long as possible.

I stood from my chair and wandered around the garden party. I saw Tsumire chatting with some of the teachers. Should I interrogate her if she had seen Ruka and Natsume? Mm… I don't think so… She'll go ballistic if she knew Natsume is here. After that, I saw Tsubasa and Misaki by the buffet table- fighting over some Margarita Punch. Ok, they couldn't have possibly seen the two; they look busy already.

I strode at the end of the garden- where the lights couldn't reach the trees anymore. Being like his normal usual self, I saw Natsume isolated beside a tree. Why isn't Ruka with him?

I approached my friend and probably this time, I'll go easy on him. "Hey Natsume!" I accosted him as cheerfully as I could.

"What d'you want little girl?" he replied nastily.

I went by his side as I frown at him, "Why are you always so mean to ME? I'm not a little girl anymore, ya know!"

He responded without looking at my face, "I know. But you'll always be a little girl to me."

"And you'll always be a nasty creep to me!" I raged in fury.

"Really?" He uttered as he looked at me with his garnet eyes. There's a meaning under that one word he said.

Memories of two years ago came flashing in my head, "Say Natsume," I started.

"Don't ask. It was nothing." He suddenly said. He's not even interested in what I've to say!

"So you know what I wanted to ask you!" I exclaimed in anger as I sit beside him.

"Like I told you, don't get too close to me!"

"And why not!" I shouted. Why is he so squalid all the time? …Something tells me this is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

Natsume and I just dissevered. He just suddenly walked away from me once we left Mikan's table. Does this have something to do with what happened two years ago? I totally don't dig that anymore.

"Hey Miss Timi, would you like me to get you some punch?" I hearkened a male voice. I looked to see where the voice was coming from. They were just a little far to my left.

"No, I think someone else had already done that." The girl responded. She was a petite girl- slightly shorter than Mikan. She has red wine colored long hair that goes a little above her elbows. Her bangs are genteel and unique. She probably cuts them by herself. She also has blue eyes- like mine. And she has a light and fair complexion. She wears a forest green colored cocktail dress with a tube top and a balloon skirt that goes to her knees. She looks pretty, but she looks bored though.

Come to think of it, I never checked anyone out since the pristine time I thought I had a crush on Mikan. Too sad to say she always looks somewhere else- to a pair of red garnet eyes I suppose.

I stand here as I unwarily look at the girl. I bet she's from Alice Academy too. Why does she look so bored when all these guys came mingling with her? Hmm… I shouldn't care; I verily don't know her after all. And likewise, she doesn't know me too. I turn around and probably start my own business. It's just no good eavesdropping on other people. And with that girl and those men, "That girl in a green dress is probably like Hotaru."

"No I'm not…" a female voice came talking behind me. I looked at her and she spoke again, "mister Ruka." Then she cheerfully smiled- like the ones I see whenever Mikan tries to enliven people up. But this smile is sweeter- very seductive.

"H-hi…" was all I could say. She heard me talking about her, that's no good. And why does she know my name? "Why do you know my name? We've never met before…" I don't know if I was too rude.

"Oh c'mon, almost everybody knows the famous Natsume and Ruka." She said while not taking off her smile. "And you probably don't know me because I'm a year lower than you."

"Oh… Really?" I said. I can't help but to look at her eyes. It's like looking at my own.

"Miss Timi, here's your punch."

"Thank you." She said to the man who just handed her a glass of punch. Now… I think I've seen this man before… He's older than I am. I think he's in a year higher than me. Well… At least she doesn't look so bored now. And then she said to me, "Sorry Ruka, I gotta go. Oh… I mean Mister Ruka senpai? Hehe…"

"Right." I responded, "nice to meet you."

After that, I came looking for Natsume and Mikan. I have a gut feeling that they're together. Ok, where would they be in times like this? Right, in the woods.

Like I thought, I saw them in the woods… talking. No kisses this time e? Well… I guess I wouldn't be too jealous now because if ever that happens… It's not gonna be my first to see them… to see them…

…do that.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hekhek, hope you liked that one. I'm not really confident with this new fic I'm making. More reviews please… So I'll know what the readers are thinking… 

Should I continue this or not? I hope I see that in your review.


	3. Ruka's New Job

**Author's Thanks**

**Thanks for the following reviewers:**

**hilyn/ hilyn28**

**trisha1511**

**glenda23**

**aaya-aaya**

**ridley-silverlake**

**zephyrlight**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Thank you for your reviews. You people are wonderful.

**Third Chapter**

**Ruka's New Job**

**Mikan's POV**

I sit here looking at a male teenager with red garnet eyes and black hair. He's been called the 'black cat'. I dunno what to call him… I just dub him plain Natsume. "Mikan…" he mentioned my name one more time. "I told you," he continued, "don't ever bother try to find out what's going in my head." Haah… Not that again! Why is he so stubborn! I'm just here to help! What's wrong with that?

"You already told me that a hundred times! Why Natsume, WHY?" I raised my voice at him.

"Because MIKAN! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE THE DARKNESS YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEE!"

"YOU ALREADY TOLD ME THAT TOO!"

"AND MAYBE YOU SHOULD START LISTENING TO ME!" he shouted. I was speechless. I couldn't say any more. Why? Why is it so hard? Why does he unceasingly seem to prefer to isolate him self when I'm here to be with him?

Muzzle had filled the air. I couldn't think of anything more to say or to ask. Or I just don't want to ask him anymore. He always gives me faint answers… There's no use to try so hard to pull it out of him. I just wanna say that if he wants to be alone, then I'll live him alone! But I'm not like that… And I don't wanna be like that to him…

"I'll see you at the Academy tomorrow." He stood up and told me that. "I'm going back there to see you. Ok? So don't be sad…" Then he left our spot. I didn't reply to him nor said anything. I'm left here again… Oh Hotaru… I don't know if your brother's party is good news or a bad one.

* * *

We have no classes due to our schedule the next morning. I couldn't succor thinking about what happened between Natsume and I last night. I dunno what to think anymore. One thing's for sure is that I still care for him… I don't really know why…

I decided to go to Ruka's dorm to ask him if we could have breakfast together. I always intuit comfy whenever I'm with him. He always says nice things and they somehow make me feel better.

I wear my prevalent strolling clothes and took enough Rabbits if ever he doesn't treat me out, hehe. Ok, so here I am, heading for Ruka's place.

Pretty soon, I finally found my self going up the stairs that leads to his dorm room floor. Hmm, I hear peculiar sounds. What could they be? Sounds like onerous stuff. I jogged up the last steps then I found my self staring at a corridor with boxes in front of Ruka's door.

"Hey, what's up Ruka?" I adjured when I saw him by his door.

"Oh Mikan, what brings you here? I'm just getting ready to move my things." He replied. He doesn't look so tired… Maybe he just started.

"Moving? Why are you moving?" I asked in curiosity. Don't tell me he's going away just like Natsume!

"I had a special assignment; no, not an assignment… more of a job I suppose."

"What job?" I leaned over to the boxes. Seems like he's taking all his stuff away from his dormitory.

"You see Mikan, one of the headmasters of the Academy has a daughter. I dunno why I'm the one who's been assigned to live with them. I'm sorta befitting his daughter's bodyguard."

"Oh! I guess that's good news! You'll be living in a mansion in the Academy!" I said in cheerfulness.

**A/N: It's my fic so I'm making some stuff up.**

"I guess…" he replied. He doesn't seem too pleased about it.

"But you'll be busy though… You'll have school and work at the same time." I told him. I didn't mean to be so negative about this news… But I just want him to know some of the inferences he might encounter.

"I know that… But they told me that the job wouldn't be too hard or complicated. Well, I guess I'll know later when I go there." He replied while packing the last of his things.

"I see… Well, let's go grab some breakfast before you go there!" I finally told him the cause of my visit.

"Sorry Mikan… I'll be briefed during breakfast in the mansion. Maybe some other time…" He answered while taking hold of a familiar gadget in his hand.

"Oh ok… That's no problem… Hey, that's one of Hotaru's inventions, right?" I referred to that object he's holding.

"Yeah, I borrowed it from Hotaru so I don't have to carry my luggage. Hehe?"

"Want some help with that?" I asked even if I'm starting to starve.

"No thanks Mikan… The gadget can do it. Thanks anyways."

Hmm… He seems occupied… Maybe I'll just ask Hotaru to breakfast. I sure hope she's not busy. "Ok then Ruka, I'll just get some breakfast with Hotaru. Ok?"

"Sure Mikan, see you later."

"Yep, see you later Ruka!" I waved him goodbye then I ran off.

* * *

I had breakfast with Hotaru. But after that, I didn't hang out with her because she told me that she's gonna be busy making some new stuff. Hmm? Why am I the only one not busy here? Or I just forgot to do something? Well… Whatever it is, it's just gonna have to wait until I remember what it is.

Before I knew it, lunchtime is coming and I'm not sure if I could have a decent meal with anyone this time. I wish I could have lunch with granpa… But he's so far away… I can't see him now…

"Hey Mikan!" I heard somebody call behind me as I walk by the cafeteria. I always knew that someone would be hanging out around here.

I looked behind and saw none other than… "What's up Natsume?"

"I told you I'll be here in the Academy, right little girl?" he responded with his annoying masculine voice.

Trying my best to shrug off this nuisance, I just said, "So… What brings you here anyways? I thought you don't need to be here anymore. … You wanna see Ruka, I suppose? … Better to tell you, he's gonna have a job."

We started walking side by side as we enter one of the Japanese Restaurants. He uttered, "I'm not forbidden to go here, ya know. And prior to that, who says I'm gonna be here for a long time anyways?"

"Oh! So you're leaving soon? Lucky me!" I said as I approach a round table near the curtains.

He sat in front of me then replied, "Yep, soon! So… Sounds good that you want me to leave early."

I put down the menu that was covering my face, "I didn't mean that. I was sarcastic… or sorta joking..!"

"Tss…" he muttered then he started to look at the menu. "Stop fooling around." Yep, he never changes. He's always like that. I'm sorta getting used to it- is that a bad thing or a good thing? "Hey little girl," he began again, "you mentioned that Ruka's gonna have a job. Is he leaving too?"

"Nope." I faintly replied.

"Right… I don't think he's gonna leave anyways. What job is it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hmm!" He slightly grunted after that. "What are you having? My treat…" Well, well, looks like Natsume's good side is turned on again. That's a very good start.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

"It's almost five." I whispered to my self as I glance at my wristwatch. I stand here by a big window in my new room. I've been briefed this morning… no biggie. This job isn't too complicated like they said. It's like baby-sitting everyday a grown up female. I spent most of my time by fixing my room. All my things are in order now and there's nothing much I can think of doing next. I just remain here in my newly well-designed room doing nothing interesting.

I'm here for my so-called job, right? Well, to be honest, I haven't seen my client. She's not home when I came here for breakfast. She's not even around during lunch. Now, sunset is coming soon and I'm pretty sure her classes have ended by now. So… Where could she be? It's normal for teens to hang out before going home… but she knew her so-called bodyguard would be waiting for her… She didn't even bother to come home early. This signals that she isn't too easy to deal with. Hope she's not as bratty as I think she'd be.

I went downstairs; try to familiarize the new place. She's not in the living room. She's probably not home yet. Why? Maybe she doesn't wanna meet me. That's possible, right? I sat at the couch in front of a huge TV. I began watching old time favorites…

A few programs have passed and still no sign of her. I'm getting bored of the television… I better go out to the woods and say hi to my animal friends.

"I'm just going out for a while. I won't be too long I suppose." I told the butler when I went out the front door. He nodded like I just said hello to him. Hmm… That's not much of a problem.

I began walking in the streets of the Academy. I wonder what Mikan's doing… Hmm… I don't want to get the wrong idea but I guess she's with Natsume. That's good for her I think. So here I am, trying to get close at the woods. That's funny, why isn't the birds around? They hang out here most of the time…

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I'm no weakling- that's for sure. I'm indecisive- that's another thing. Haah… I can't seem to understand how I feel. I like my work, but sometimes I don't. Now, another mind-bugling thing is this what I'm having with Mikan. Sure, nothing's officially really going with us… But we all know there's something. I don't know what to do about it… Sorry.

I guess I could start by telling her something… That could lighten her loads of worry. I know she worries about me. I've known her since we were ten. She was always like that. I guess that's one thing what I liked about her. She seems to care about the inner me- although she knew so little.

Now look at me, thinking of a lot of things I'm usually careless about. Ok, start now. "Hey little girl!" I called out to her.

"WHAT?" She frowned at me. "You've finally realized that I was walking way behind you?"

No. "Yeah. Now come here." I didn't. I thought she was just walking by my side. I didn't notice that I was walking fast and unconsciously left her.

She approached me with her still frown. That's no good. I don't like that. "That's no good. I don't like that."

"Don't like what?" she uttered.

"I don't like what you're wearing." Ok, I lied. What she's wearing is fine. I just can't tell her that I don't want to see her frowning. I wanted to tell her that… I just can't. I dunno why either.

"Sooorrryyy!" She sarcastically replied. Now she's irritated with me. Hmm…

"Never mind that. I don't mind anyways. You still look the same."

"I still look what? Look pretty?" she gazed at me with her innocent brown eyes. Her frown had completely disappeared now. That's good.

"Of course… not." I just can't be nice to her, OK? I just can't do it! Oh man…

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

I find my self walking alone in the common woods of the Academy. It's just a plain tree after tree after tree… nothing new… just real weird that I haven't seen the animals yet. They should be here…

Hmm… Now that I've come a bit far… I can hear them- the animals that is… I continued my walking trip until I can finally see some of the animals. "Hey..!" I called one rabbit that is obviously looking away. I wonder what's keeping them so busy. I walked a bit more until I finally found my self staring at a big number of animals. I looked around and I noticed one student sitting on a low branch. "Nice Alice you got there…" I muttered.

"Oh? You think so?" it was a very cheerful voice. "The animals adore me just like I adore them. I don't lose them in reverie like you do…"

Hmm? The person seems to know my Alice. "Oh really?" I responded as I gaze up to the person who was keeping the animals so occupied.

"Can you sit here for a moment? I'm sure the animals would love to see you."

"Sure." I replied. Then I jumped over to the lower branch. It was sorta getting dark already. The sky had turned orange for the sun had started to set.

"It's a beautiful sky, isn't it? I'm fond of orange. Hehe!"

That's a pretty neat thing to say. Hehe… I looked at the person I'm talking to. She's a female with long red hair and a pair of blue orbs. She's familiar. "Why do you prefer hanging out here? For the animals I suppose?"

"Mm…" she began, "That's one thing… But the real reason is…"

"What?" I gently asked her while looking at her face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you." She uttered while looking down to the ground. Knowing the animals, they seem to care for her. How cute. "You see… My dad hired a personal bodyguard for me… He reckons that it's necessary for me to have one."

"Well, well, well…" I smiled. Just my luck, e?

"Huh?" she looked up to me. In a matter of seconds, her blue eyes sorta united with mine.

I continued smiling at her when I stated, "I presume that you're staying here because you don't wanna go home because your dad just hired a bodyguard for you. C'mon… I think your dad did a nice thing for you. A bodyguard won't hurt, would it?"

"Well no…" she once again looked away from our eye contact. She's now gaping at the setting sun. "But I just thought that he doesn't trust me much… And what if the bodyguard's mean and nasty…"

"Don't jump to conclusions. I think your dad didn't hire a bodyguard because he doesn't trust you… Maybe he just wants to make sure that you're safe." Kind words of mine, heck. I only do this to Mikan. But I think I don't anymore, do I?

"Hmmp!" She snapped then looked back at me once again. "What do you KNOW..? You're not the one who's gonna be trapped by a bodyguard!"

I chuckled at her little tantrum, "Hahaha! I know your dad just wants someone keeping an eye on you. I'm not mean and nasty and I promise you, I won't trap you."

Her eyes widened in an instant. "You mean…" she gasped and her blue eyes danced a little. "My dad hired you Ruka? … I mean, mister Ruka?"

"Wow! You already know my name!" I grinned at her. I can't believe it. She's so happy.

"Oh! This is very good! I'm so relieved! This changes everything!" She said in big smiles. That's nice; the animals seem to become happy too now that they saw her smiling.

"Well? Shall we go home then? It'll soon get dark you know…" I told her after I hopped down to the ground then offered my right hand to her. She took it and pretty soon, we found ourselves leaving our spot and saying goodbye to the animals.

* * *

I'm glad to say that supper was fine and we've refrained to our rooms again. In case you're wondering… she's Timi… The one I met in Imai's party. What a coincidence, don't you think? Now, I'm just walking over to the Bathroom for an extra bottle of Shampoo- I have none in my personal bathroom, hehe. I happen to see Ms. Timi because I'm walking outside her bedroom and her door is opened ajar. I waved at her and she waved back while she talked on her cell phone.

I arrived at the Bathroom and before I knew it, I'm walking on the same corridor again. The Shampoo wasn't hard to find and I'm passing by Ms. Timi's room again. Looks like she hasn't managed to close her door yet. I casually peaked thru her opened door and oh my… what a sudden change of scene! She's madly yapping thru her cell phone. Seems like a while ago she was happy. Hmm? I wonder what got into her. Oh well… I shouldn't butt in her business, do I?

Or not now at least…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry Natsume - Mikan fans… The chapter was sorta more on Ruka. But I promise you I will get better with your reviews. I wanna hear what you have to say… REVIEWS EVERYONE! 


	4. Disco? Not!

**Author's Favorite Review**

**ZEPHYRLIGHT:** the plot thickens.. is it a coincidence that the girl just so happens to be Timi? (I know I'm jumping at conclusions but hey it's midnight and I have an active imagination)  
ruka seems to be giving up on himself and mikan getting together.. and no comments to that.. could be logical..? the charrys are much older by now so I can't really draw comparisons between them and the original characters..  
do continue!  
I wanna see more.. P

**Author's Notes**

Thank you all for the reviews I got. Keep those reviews coming please. Thanks a bunch..! You people are ever so wonderful! HEHEHEHE!

**Fourth Chapter**

**Disco? ...Not!**

**Mikan's POV**

A week had already passed since the day Ruka started his job. I'm safe to say that I haven't heard any bad reactions from him since he began working. He doesn't look so tired too. He's still the same; it's just like nothing new had happened. But there's one thing, he just couldn't hang out long enough like before. He always reasons that he had to pick someone up. But needless to worry, nothing much has changed.

As for me? Well… I hope I can say I'm completely fine and not lying at the same time. Natsume left again… Since when? Just 5 days ago to be exact.

'**_Would it be out of line if I said I miss you..!' _**Damn radio! Why is it turned on? I quickly turned it off. Sorry Brandon, but I'm not in the mood right now.

'Tock'

It's nighttime again, I wonder how am I gonna get thru this now? He always seem so nice to me, yet in the other while, he returns to his nasty self again.

'Tock'

Now I'm hearing things. What's the deal with him anyways? I was doing fine until he came along. This problem shouldn't be a big worry; I'll get thru this in no time. I covered my self with my blanket. I'll think about how am I gonna get this out of my head- even if it'll take me up all night.

'Tock' What the hell is that? I rose from my bed and went to the place where I hear the unusual sound.

'Tock' What the heck? If this doesn't stop, it'll keep me up all night! I approached the window; looks like stones are hitting my windowpane. Ok, like what I was saying, I'll get thru this in no time. … or probably not.

I see Natsume throwing stones. I look at his red garnet eyes, what's the deal? Why am I seeing things? This isn't real.

'Bff!' "AAAAHH!" I screamed in my dormitory. A part of my hair suddenly went on fire. This isn't an illusion! I opened my window and screamed, "WHAT'S THE DEAL? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YA KNOW!" Hehe, that's my alternate words for 'I'm so happy to see you tonight Natsume.'

"WHAT?" he replied out loud. We had to scream at each other for I'm at the 7th floor and he's at the ground. "IS THAT WHAT YOU SAY UPON WANTING TO SEE ME TONIGHT?"

Huh? Now how did he know that? He's alone! No one is with him with a Mind Reading Alice. I must be in denial. "OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!" 'Bff!' my hair got burnt again. "STOP DOING THAT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

"THEN GO DOWN HERE!" he replied. Oh yeah I will! Get ready Natsume, I'll kill you when I get my hands on you! …Yeah right? I'm fooling my self- not good.

0 Ruka's POV 

It's 8:30pm and Timi hasn't came home yet. Sure, I had to pick her up every dismissal but a while ago, she told me that she'll go somewhere else with her friends. I guess she doesn't want me to guard her as much as I don't want to butt in her personal gimmicks. But it's 8:30pm now… I know it's still early but I'm sorta worried. It's gonna be my problem if something bad happens to her. Of course her dad will scold her after that… but she's incontrollable- like a spoiled brat… that's why she needs a bodyguard.

I'm just settled here at the couch near the front door. I dived my hand in my pocket and took out my phone. I flipped it open and called her. "Hi ya Ruka!" she told me once she answered the phone.

"Where are you?" I plainly asked.

"Oh don't worry about me! I'm fine! Keeves, you know? My driver? I asked him to drive me here." Her voice was very cheerful but somehow I doubt it.

"Right, don't get into trouble, ok?" My voice was plain and simple.

"Ok…" then she hanged up. Her voice just then was somehow different from her usual cheerfulness. And the sounds from her background seem very doubtful. It has heavy disco sounds. I know disco is normal with the likes of her age… but c'mon? You can't have disco when you have to be home soon. Unless…

"Hey Keeves!" Keeves, her driver, just walked in. "Where did you take Timi?"

"I took her at ze Brookham Zizco Var. I zizn't vait vor her vecauze zhe zaid zhe can go home vy her zelf." Keeves simply replied. Brookham Disco Bar e? I know that place.

"I'll go there. Don't tell Timi if ever she calls." I told him before I ran off.

"Alvright! You're ze vazygaurd!"

Her dad gave me a spare key to one of the cars in their mansion. Good thing it's a cool black Jaguar. Hahaha! I'll be delighted driving this kitty.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked meanly.

"Don't act so mean, I know you wanted to see me." WHAT THE NERVE OF HIM?

"I certainly DO NOT!" I said in denial. "What brings you here?"

Natsume Hyuuga stepped in a maroon car. Where did he get that? "I just wanted to take you out Mikan since you're starting to become a granma in your dormitory."

I'll let that pass. "Where did you get that?" I asked him as I look at him looking at me from his driver's seat. The car has no roof or whatever you call it. What do I know about cars anyways?

"I'm working already, right? I bought it!" He grinned at me. That's new. I rarely see him cheery. And when I say rare, I say it's _really _rare! "What are you waiting for? Hop in!"

Ok, I dumbly stepped in the passenger's seat of his car. Once I got in, I asked, "Where are we going anyways?"

"You'll see…" he replied.

"This better be good Natsume."

After that, he looked at me with his garnet eyes and his good-looking messy black hair flying in the breeze. "Trust me." He said then I blushed. Darn it.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

I find my self enjoying my driving moments. Man, I'm starting to love this job! I get more benefits than the one I'm working for. And what's better? More Rabbits every month! Not like the cheap allowance I get with the Academy. I can't even buy a neat gift for Mikan or treat her out in a nice restaurant… But this time, things will get better. Natsume's here though… What are the chances of that?

ARG, I try to shrug off the inconvenient coincidence in my head. Eyes on the road for starters, ok Ruka? Arg, stop talking to your self! Or my self… Whatever! Dammit!

Ok, here I am, Brookham Disco Bar… I wonder what on earth Timi's doing there. Dancing I suppose? Hmm…

I entered the bar. Nothing special, the same old usual multi-colored lights and the 'doogs doogs doogs' sound, drinking people at the round tables. Timi could really get into trouble in a place like this. Good thing I followed her.

"Hey handsome…" a female walked over to me. She's wearing a black bra and black mini skirt. Yuck. I hope she's not one of them. I shunned the girl who approached me, leaving her behind. I'm super not interested. I wandered around the place. The place doesn't seem so bad. I just had a bad welcoming entrance when that bitch tried to flirt me. Yuck.

I see the familiar red haired girl by the bartender. Looks like she's been drinking. Oh boy… this is gonna be messy… damn, I hope not. I wanted to go to her and take her home. But I guess I'll just keep an eye on her first. I don't really wanna bother her… just as much as I don't wanna be bothered whenever I'm drinking.. HAHAHA!

A few minutes have passed and she doesn't seem to be too drunk yet. Well, at least I hope not. But I know when a woman is already drunk, and I say she's stronger than she looks. She stood, that's not good. Where is she going? I saw her facial expression- it's like she had seen a negative thing and she expected it too. Not good. Not good at all…

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume took me into a Disco Bar. Not my type. Why? Sluts are looking at _my_ Natsume! Yeah, I said it. He's mine! I inserted my hand at his elbow so that the women around will know that he's taken. But some are just too dense or too bitchy.

"Dance with me?" a very flirtatious tone by a woman who's nearly losing her clothes.

"Back off!" It escaped my mouth. Uh oh.

He looked at me and told the girl, "maybe later…"

"WHAT?" I beamed at Natsume.

He smirked at me then he talked to the girl again, "just kidding. Don't count on what I said." Then we walked off. Good!

Natsume's POV 

It made me happy when I heard her say 'WHAT?' She was palatably jealous. I enjoyed it. Haha! I even made her more jealous when I told the girl 'maybe later…' I really don't have intentions on dancing with the bitch but I just wanted to make Mikan jealous. Hehe, she's finally mine! I guarantee it. YEAH!

Ok, the place isn't so bad. I've been here before. There are just some bitches around. But if you just ignore them, you can have a good time here. And come to think of it, there are bitches everywhere in the world… just as much as lustful men all over the place. You can't really avoid them, right? Only 5 minutes have passed and I already saw some eyes looking lustily at Mikan. Good thing she had her hand clutched with mine. Good move.

I looked around for an empty table. And guess whom I saw? I saw a familiar blonde teen. He's alone. I wonder what's he doing here? I knew that he had a crush on Mikan but I didn't think he'd be following us here.

"Mikan, Ruka's here." I told her once we settled ourselves in one of the tables.

"Really?" she looked around, trying to find him. She slightly moved away from me when she did that. It's the first time she let her self part from me since the moment we walked in here. "I see him. Let's call him out!"

"No Mikan…" Don't get me wrong; I'm not jealous. "Let's see first why he's here. As you can see, he's alone."

"…Right." She responded.

After that, we saw Ruka follow a red haired girl. I didn't know he was courting someone? He never told me about it… Unless she's the one he's been asked to guard.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

Timi just went near the dance floor. Looks like she approached a man. This is no good; she's not flirting with him, is she? I can't identify, the disco lights are in the way. I have to know before I take actions. I moved in closer and finally… I know what's going on.

Timi is fighting the man, why? That's what I do not know. I can't hear what she's saying because it's too noisy in here.

"I KNEW IT!" I finally understood what she's saying when I moved in behind her. No one seems to notice me. The people dancing don't seem to be bothered too.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the man shouted. Ok, so they know each other?

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" she cried out. I get it, he's her boyfriend and she followed him here to see if he's cheating on her. Good work girl, but you're letting your guards down.

"Correction, cheated! We're done." The guy replied. This guy is an asshole!

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted and about to slap him. But the guy caught her hand and now taking hold of her shoulders. "You're a bastard!" she tried to fight him. The girl beside the guy doesn't seem to care about Timi. She's the mistress; it's obvious. What did the guy see in that girl anyways? She looks nasty! That's it, I've seen enough. This guy is _really _an asshole.

'BAG!' I charged between them and gave the guy a heavy punch. He slightly fell off and tried to punch me back but I caught his hand and this time…

'BAG!' Timi punched him straight in his face. It was strong I suppose… because the guy fell on the people around him. Ok, just remind me not to cheat on her… I don't want that fist at my face.

No time to watch, I took Timi's hand to take her out of here. I led her to the car and drove away.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Ruka's a hero…" I said.

Mikan took her eyes away from the disturbed crowd and looked at me again. She nodded and said, "Yeah…"

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

"Why THE HELL did you do that on your OWN?" I exclaimed when I finally drove away from the bar. "What were you thinking, HUH?" I lightly pushed her forehead with my pointing finger. "If I hadn't come there, what WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO?" Yeah, it's not like me to scold anyone… But I suddenly felt like it.

"Sorry…" she whispered and rested her head by the car window. "Please don't tell my dad."

"The next time you do it, I'm definitely telling your dad!" I stated while keeping my eyes on the road. She didn't reply after that.

* * *

We finally arrived and I parked the car in the garage. I stepped out and she didn't. I rolled my eyes. Don't tell me I have to open the door for her. I went around the vehicle and _did _open the car door for her. "I'm not your butler ya know." I said when I opened it. She kept silent and I sorta saw a tiny tear went down her chick. Haah… "Come on Timi…" I gave her my hand then we entered the front door. 

Good thing no one was in the living room when we entered the place. She didn't let go of my hand until I accompanied her to her bed. It's late and I wanna get some sleep. But I can't just leave her here. Look at her… She's so depressed. I know this isn't a part of my job anymore… But…

"C'mon… You'll get over him." I said in a simple convincing way. She's sitting beside me and looking at the ground. She didn't say much. She just kept on letting out disappointed sighs. "He's not worth it so forget about him." After that, she rested her head on my shoulder and she started crying. What did I do? I was making her see the obvious! Why did she cry? Right… depressed women cry and grieve a lot… I placed my right hand on her head and gently tapped it continuously. Haah… This is gonna be a long night…

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

It's morning and I'm gonna surprise everybody. I'm changing… I'm becoming cheery since the day I came back to the Academy. I entered their classroom. They're still my block mates anyways… and this is still officially my classroom even if I'm gone for two whole years. I notice my classmates looking at me as I walk over to my usual seat. Hey… Ruka's here already. He buried his head with his arms on the table.

I sat beside Ruka and my classmates approached me. "Wow Natsume! You're back!"

"Yeah… So buzz off… You guys are gonna wake Ruka up." I tried to sound like my old phlegmatic nasty self.

"Oh… I'm not that asleep you know…" Ruka raised his head. "Hey Natsume, are you back for good?"

"Yeah! Are you back for good?" My classmates kept on butting in.

"Yeah… Now get lost." I said and in an instant, they left and went to their seats.

"That's good Natsume…" Ruka told me as his chin is rested on his palm and his elbow on the desk.

I looked at him. "You look groggy, Ruka."

"Oh…" he began and took his eyes away from me. "Yeah… Timi was crying and it kept us up all night." Timi? Who's this _Timi_? Maybe the girl he works with.

"Crying? Why? You had a fight with your girlfriend?" I tried to tease him… Maybe I could bring out something from him. I need a sign if he still has a thing for Mikan.

"NO! Of course not!" he slightly looked at me and looked away again. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just my client."

"Oh really?" I uttered and the teacher came in. The little girl is late.

"…Yeah… She's just a little kid to me… Why would I want to have a crush on her?" he responded with his grogginess.

Finally, Mikan walked in and immediately saw me. "…Beats me…" I replied to Ruka. He didn't seem to see her. She waved at me and I waved back. With that, looks like half of the class got surprised… excluding cat-dog girl. She's not here- which is a good thing.

Pretty soon, we're in the middle of the lecture and Ruka has been sleeping all the while. This is so boring. I really don't need to be here… and I don't want to be here either… not really. Hehe, of course I do. Of course I want to be here- for other reasons that is. I stare at the auburn haired girl as she whispery talks to Hotaru. That Hotaru, she didn't even look excited when she saw me. Looks like she hasn't changed much either.

After a few seconds, Mikan probably sensed that I was looking at her. She looked back at me and I winked at her. Hehe… She took her tongue out at me. Funny… She was blushing.

Really funny.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **HAHAHA! More chaps to come if more reviews are given! I wanna know how many readers care and what they think about this story. I wanna see if it's worth all my effort. REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	5. Hush Hush File

**Hush-hush File: **RukaTimi

**Exceptional Edition: **I woke up and suddenly felt like writing this. I wasn't planning to upload this but something hit me and the next thing I know is actually uploading it.

**October 27, 2007**

* * *

Ruka slowly opened his eyes. He blinked and his arms stretched along. He felt weary the previous night. 

'_Last night…_' He tried to recall. '_TIMI!_' He remembered ignoring Timi last night. He was supposed to be her bodyguard- no, her friend. Once she is safe and sound in the house, his task is done. The thought peeved him because she just had a sudden abominating breakup. Even if she's eighteen, she won't be getting over it soon. "Timi…" her name escaped his mouth.

"Yes?" came a cheerful feminine voice. His blue eyes widened, looking to his right. In a matter of seconds, her petite figure rose into his view. "You called, Ruka?" She asked, giving him a morning smile- just like the ones Mikan gives him, only this one is sweeter.

"I-I'm sorry about last night." He said plainly, not seeming to be as sympathetic as it should be. He's nineteen, nearly twenty.

She sighed and her right hand found its way onto her right hip. She faced Ruka, tilting her head a bit. "I know you were tired so I'm gonna let that pass."

'_Let that pass?_' Her words ringed in his blonde head. What is she going to do if he does it again? Tell her daddy? That's not going to work because he isn't her maid. He isn't obliged to baby sit her all the time. A cocky smirk drew in his lips and began to explain "You know Timi, I am not-"

He got cut off- "I brought you breakfast! JARAAAAN!" She spread out her arms, showing him his fresh pancakes on a tray on his table.

A genuine smile plastered his face. "Nice. Thanks Timi." He climbed off his bed and casually walked over to his round table.

"You're welcome!" She exclaimed energetically as she follows him and sits in front of him. He began eating the pancakes. "Is it good?"

'_Absolutely! What's in these pancakes?_' "Mm… Good enough." Ruka plainly answered, not bothering to look up from his food.

"Really?" Excitement was visible in her tone. She tilted her head and meant to steal his attention by slightly inserting her face between his plate and his head. "D'you know what's in those?"

She succeeded. '_It's like looking into my own._' He thought of her eyes which are now just six inches away from his. '_She kinda looks like Kairi from that game Kingdom Hearts… Although Timi's face seems more cheerful than Kairi's._' "What?" He asked.

She finally moved back her head and proudly answered "A whole heap of love!"

"Pfft!" He made a slightly vomiting sound. "Is that poisonous?" He grinned.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed in aggravation; her burgundy eyebrows meeting at the middle. "I got up early just to prepare you breakfast, ya know!" She said disappointedly and she stood along her words.

"C'mon Timi, I was kidding..!" Ruka beamed, trying to calm her down. Too late, she's already at his door. She gave her a final look. "TIMI!" He called out. She spurned and raised her nose up in the air. After that, she left and slammed the door.

Ruka sighed and continued eating.

* * *

"Do you know where Ruka is?" It is about 4pm and a brown haired girl walked side by side with the Black Cat. They sauntered in one of the corridors of Alice Academy. He kept his phlegmatic facial expression and pointed a blonde haired man seemingly waiting outside one of the classrooms. "Oh! You found him!" Mikan exclaimed happily. 

The two continued to walk towards Ruka. It will take them a couple of more minutes before they reach him. "Oh look! A girl..!" Mikan mentioned, as if it was her first time see Ruka with a girl. A burgundy haired girl skipped outside of the classroom and greeted Ruka.

"It doesn't look like they are having fun…" Natsume commented coldly, examining the girl's disappointed expressions from afar.

"How can you say that, Natsume?" She asked in disbelief. After that, she jogged off to Ruka.

"Oh c'mon Timi, get over it, okay?" Ruka tiredly said after sighing.

"Easy for you to say!" She said negatively while crossing her arms on her chest and looking away. As she did that, she caught a glance of Mikan approaching. She raised an eyebrow. '_Enemy spotted._'

"Hi Ruka!" Mikan happily greeted.

"Oh hey Mikan… What brings you here?" He asked, gazing to her mocha eyes.

Timi quickly went to Ruka's side and embraced his right arm. "Yeah, what brings you here?" She snapped.

"Oh!" Ruka's voice lightened up a bit. "This is the girl I'm working for." He said to Mikan.

"Hi!" Mikan joyfully greeted and slightly bowed. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

At that, Timi just stared at her and after she bowed, Timi looked away. In a matter of seconds, Ruka elbowed her "Timi…" he whispered to her ear in a negative tone.

She pouted, gaping askance at Ruka. "Timi." She plainly uttered to Mikan.

"Nice to meet you." Mikan uttered.

She smirked a little, not making any eye contact with her "Yeah yeah, same here." She almost chewed on her words.

Mikan smiled. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Ruka asked her in glee.

"I just wanted to ask about our group project. I can't ask Natsume cuz you know him… He doesn't wanna cooperate." She simply answered.

"Oh… That." Ruka gaped at the ceiling, thinking hard.

"Well Ruka? …Ouch!" Mikan abruptly cried out in pain.

"Let's go little girl." Natsume suddenly showed up, grasped her hair and dragged her.

"H-hey…" Ruka stretched out his free hand. He pitied Mikan for being treated by Natsume like that. His attention diverted to the girl who is still clutching his right arm. She was sticking her tongue out at Natsume and Mikan… or probably just Mikan.

* * *

Ruka found himself walking to the mansion with Timi under the setting sun. "Pretty orange!" she happily uttered, pointing the sunset. 

"Say Timi, why'd you stick your tongue out like that at Mikan?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Her head quickly turned, and a slight glare erupted from her blue eyes. "She didn't see it!" She defended her self. She can't let her self be blamed for illegal behavior.

"Even so." He mentioned matter-of-factly. "Were you mad? …Or jealous?" A cocky smirk drew in his lips.

Timi watched him and she can't help blushing. "I uh…" She looked away, not meaning to finish her sentence.

The two kept silent until they arrived at the mansion. Ruka glanced at Timi. '_She seems like she's not meaning to talk to me yet._' He held the front door's knob. '_I wonder what made her so silent. Is she upset again?_' He turned it and then the two of them entered the Living room.

"Daughter Timi!" Came a deep masculine voice.

"Daddyyyy!" She yelled happily while leaving Ruka's side and jumping to her father.

"You're home already!" The tall man in his late 30's exclaimed happily. "I have never seen you in the house so early until now!"

"Daddy…!" She whiningly uttered. Her father gave out a heartily chuckle and rubbed her head. "You're leaving, Dad?"

_**I guess I'm just a child in a world that's very wild.**_

"Yes yes… I'm afraid Daddy has a lot of business to do." He replied and began to walk off towards the front door.

Timi watched him leave with a sad face. "See ya Dad, take care." She lowly uttered. Her shoulders collapsed a bit and her eyes fell on Ruka.

_**Where can I find a place that's full of tenderness?**_

He approached her and took her hand. He led her upstairs. They silently walked across the hallway thru her bedroom. "Rest up and do your homework, okay?" He simply stated, not sounding to be ordering at all.

_**I get there when I close my eyes and hold and pray…**_

She faced him before she decides to enter her bedroom. He gazed back at her. Her eyes, they always seem to reflect his own. Abruptly, her arms flew over his shoulders, giving him an embrace he can't find out what's for.

…_**that you and I will be there.**_

It gave her the sense of tranquility. She slowly let go of him and left him dumbfounded, jaw hanging. She showed him her back and finally entered her bedroom.

Ruka went downstairs, meaning to get a glass of water before he begins with his own school work. He walked thru the Living room- no one is there. He entered the Dining area and the kitchen- no one is there as well. '_This big house is always empty. No wonder Timi ever disliked going home right after classes._' Or so he thought…

'Chug' the sound of the refrigerator closing was the only thing heard in the area. "Miss Timi has been happier ever since you came. Aren't you a bit jealous?" The butler appeared behind him. Does he have a Transporting Alice? Or maybe he was just all there all along and Ruka never noticed because his mind was clouded with something?

"Pardon?" Ruka asked while settling him self by the counter.

A mysterious smile emerged in the butler's lips. "Aren't you jealous, I questioned."

Ruka's face became cocky "Why would I be jealous?" and then he started to drink his water.

"I delivered another bouquet in Miss Timi's bedroom earlier." The butler simply informed.

'_Bouquet? …Another?_' Two words ringed in his head. "Really now?" He sounded calm "I didn't see it because I didn't enter her room a while back." He said matter-of-factly.

The butler nodded. "She has quite a number of suitors… Unfortunately, she tends to turn them down one by one."

"Why is that?" Ruka asked, putting away his glass from his lips for a moment.

"I've been serving this family for the longest time and I have the right to say that I do know Miss Timi a lot." He stopped and gave Ruka another beam of taunting. "She adores someone so much already. It's been for ages. Have not you ever wondered why you are asked to do this job?"

Teasing. Teasing. Mockery. '_What is he trying to pull out?_' "If you say she has been having a crush on this guy for years, didn't she like her ex-boyfriend? She cried for him, ya know." Ruka's pretty witty. No one can toy with him just like that.

"Her ex-boyfriend is her childhood friend. You do know that anyone can go through infatuation."

'_Infatuation?_' Come to think of that, what does he really feel for Mikan? "Well…" Ruka finished his glass.

The butler began to leave. "Here she comes. Make her happy, we all know you can." And then he disappeared.

"Ruka?"

'_Make her happy? I can make her happy?_' Flashes of past incidents erupted in his mind. It's like a gigantic jigsaw puzzle being completed.

Timi waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his reverie. "Ruka?"

"Timi!" He almost dropped his glass.

She pouted, having able to observe what just happened. "Are you on dope? I'll take that." She took the glass from his hands and placed it in the sink. "Dinner's ready I think. Let's go!" She happily intertwined his hand with hers and led him to the Dining table.

Roasted Chicken.

He began eating. Once again, it's only the two of them at the Dining table. '_When I wasn't around, was it only her who's in here every supper?_' He thought to him self while he cuts a part of the chicken. "Dad rarely comes around at Dinner time." She said casually, like it was the most common thing in the world. '_So I thought right. Poor girl._' After swallowing her food, she began to speak again. "I don't mean to sound so Emo but sometimes I feel like a poor girl in a rich woman's clothes." '_Why does it seem like our minds are connected?_' Ruka slightly shook his head, a small smile plastering his handsome face. "But I'm happy now that you're here." She beamed. '_Make her happy._' The butler's voice echoed in his ear. She continued, "Not because Dad hired you to be my personal associate… I'm just glad you're here." What she said was a like a huge puzzle piece, and it fitted perfectly. At that, Ruka gazed at her, he can't help blushing.

"Ruka?" Her voice was full of concern. "Are you sick? You're turning red!" Her blue eyes are enveloped with worry.

"N-no!" He smiled widely. "I'm fine! The chicken's just hot!"

"Really?" Her hand found its way to her right chick. "Are you sure?"

He reddened more. "Yes!" He looked away.

"…Okay." She responded and continued eating.

* * *

The entire dilemma occupied Ruka's head for the entire two days. It seems Mikan's charms are not working on him anymore. He doesn't stutter in front of her anymore. He isn't eager to see her in the classroom anymore. Geez, he isn't even wondering if she is hanging out with Natsume all the time. He reckons his mind is filled with this glitch he is so curious about. 

"Today is our class field trip." Timi mentioned to Ruka while they walk side by side.

"Uh huh." He responded, not looking at her.

She halted him so he'd face her and with much avail. She gaped up to his face "There'll be a lot of cute boys around."

"Lucky you." He said simply.

"Well, unlucky them because I won't let them kiss me." She said proudly and paused as she continued to stare at him. He didn't seem to be replying anytime soon so she just added "Yeah, that's my promise to you." She placed her pointing finger on his chest. Ruka just kept his head still, not a word is coming out from his handsome mouth. '_What else do I have to tell him?_' She asked her self. "Now I'm not sayin' you have to promise me anything." '_Oh yeah you do._' She thought. "But if you want to, now will be a good time." She just has to know if he's planning on being faithful. Faithful? Why does he have to be faithful?

Ruka is going to a party tonight. It will be held by Tsubasa. Timi knows it too well that's exactly why she has to trick him into promising her that he won't be fooling around with anyone.

She nodded and continued "Okay we'll just know…that I won't be kissing anyone."

"Good to know." Ruka replied instantly and simply. He aimed to walk off again but her piercing blue eyes told him not to go just yet.

"Good to know?" She said in disbelief. "Well, that's it?"

Ruka slightly raised an eyebrow and replied "Did I stutter?" After that, he continued to his exit. Timi just rolled her eyes in disparagement.

* * *

"Ouch! Watch it Sumire!" Mikan cried out from the front seat. 

"WHY ARE YOU AT THE FRONT SEAT?" Sumire, Cat-Dog girl, cried out in fury as she pulls Mikan's hair.

The five of them, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire and Ruka, are in Natsume's car. It's about 8pm and they are off to the party held by Tsubasa.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE, SUMIRE?" Mikan retaliated. The other three didn't seem to be bothered, especially Hotaru.

"BECAUSE MIKAN!" Sumire stopped for a moment and straightened out her top. "I am the president of the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club." And then she cuddled to the man at her right. "Isn't that right, Ruka Nogi?"

"Hehehehe?" Ruka gave a feeble laugh.

"Right?" Sumire pushed.

Ruka looked at her askance. "Hey Natsume, will you pull over for a while?"

"By the seaside Hotel?" Natsume plainly asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Ruka answered. After a while, the car stopped and Ruka immediately stepped off.

"Where are you off to, Ruka?" Sumire babyishly barked and followed him; also stepping off the car.

Ruka casually walked over to the Coffee Shop at the bottom of the hotel, failing to notice that Sumire was following him. Ruka stood by the glass walls, looking through them. A group of girls saw him and funny facial expressions plastered their faces. One girl, whose back is facing the glass wall, turned her head to see him. When she saw Ruka, she lightened up ten times more than her usual cheerful face.

"Aaaah!" Her energetic girlish squeal was heard when she came running from the exit of the Coffee Shop. "Babyyyy!" She spilled. The nickname didn't seem to peeve Ruka at all. She was about to hug him but a short haired girl appeared beside Ruka. "And you are?" She asked Sumire with a virulent glare.

"I am the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club." She answered proudly. "How dare you call Ruka your baby?" At that, invisible electricity erupted in-between their glaring eyes. It's like a battle of tigers will be held soon.

"Now now, don't fight here girls." Ruka calmly said.

Timi made an abrupt move and wrapped her hands around Ruka. Never a second did her virulence left Sumire. Thunder struck Sumire. By hugging him, it's like Timi made a sin that can by no means ever be forgiven. "Shoo..!" Timi uttered to Sumire. Sumire stuck there frozen. She had not at all encountered such a thing before. A lot of girls tried to make a move on Ruka but she had on no account seen something this… this… this virulent.

Ruka gave out a feeble laugh. He returned her embrace and asked, "What's up? I thought you were at your field trip." His hands made their way around her tiny waist and then to her back, locking her up safely.

Finally, she pulled away her glare from Sumire and faced Ruka upwards with her usual sweet look. "We were having a break..!" She answered. "There's still one more stop to go. We were just having dinner at the hotel."

"We're just on our way to the party." He informed her.

"…Oh, the party." She muttered, gazing askance. All the flirtatious girls appeared in her mind once again.

"Well, I'll be going now. I just dropped by cuz I saw you." Ruka stated while slightly rubbing her head; his other hand still wrapped around her figure.

"RUKA!" Sumire finally popped from her solidification.

Timi's glare returned to Sumire once again. She never removed her hands around Ruka. And then she gaped up to him with a sweet face. "You take care, okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be home soon." And then he kissed Timi on her forehead. She giggled and no one bothered to notice that Sumire solidified again.

The two finally pulled away from each other. "See ya later..!" Ruka waved goodbye and ran off to Natsume's car.

* * *

After two hours… 

"Hey Ruka… This is something, huh?" Sumire walked in, almost swooning.

"And that is why, Mikan, don't drink when you cannot handle it." Natsume taught Mikan while holding up his pointing finger. Mikan eagerly nodded.

The whole place was held in a Garden like bar. Instead of linoleum dance floors, the entire ground is natural. It's like a festival at night with bars and counters at the sides. The three are seated at high chairs. Hotaru was swept away by her suitors, asking her to take them.

"I think Sumire is drunk." Ruka faced askance at Mikan and Natsume, respectively. His eyes are slightly droopy. Natsume shook his head in disbelief and whispered to Mikan, "he's slightly drunk."

"But just a little I suppose…" She whispered back.

"A little." Natsume agreed.

"You know..!" Sumire danced in between Natsume and Mikan. "Mikan seems lucky because you two," she pointed Natsume and Ruka, "looks like you two are like you know, like protectors of hers, ya know?"

"Including me?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah… And it was hard to admit ya know, like ya know?" Sumire walked off a little and danced with her liquor.

"She's nuts…" The three chorused.

"If anyone deserves to be protected, it's me..!" Sumire cried out at the lamp post; also hoping Natsume would notice her.

"Hey Ruka… Someone's looking for you…" Natsume told him and took a shot of tequila.

Ruka slowly raised his eyebrow and looked behind him. Hotaru was walking towards them. She was with a burgundy haired girl. "Hotaru Imai..!" Grown suitors came chasing her.

"I thought she was lost." Hotaru nonchalantly led Timi to Ruka.

"Thanks Hotaru." Ruka replied. It was like she had just returned him an object that he lost. He stretched out his hand for Timi and she automatically approached him.

"What are you doing HERE?" Sumire came floating beside her. "Aren't you supposed to be in your KIDDIE TRIP?"

Timi pushed Sumire away while she nears her face at Ruka's. "ACK!" Sumire cried out in fury after she got shoved away.

"We'll handle this." Natsume said and everyone looked at him, except for Hotaru because she already gone off somewhere with a couple of suitors. "Hey Cat-Dog bitch." He called out.

Sumire didn't mind. As long as it's Natsume or Ruka, but especially Natsume, whatever is fine. "What is it, Natsume?"

"Wanna go out on a date?" He asked.

Her eyes widened "YES!"

"…With Mikan." Natsume turned to his liquor again.

"WHAT?" Mikan cried out.

"I just set up a date for you and Sumire." Natsume phlegmatically said and took another shot. The two girls went ballistic but the other couple didn't mind.

Ruka found his self once again face to face with her. "Look Timi…" Ruka began. Timi just gave him a quick glance in response. She's not actually paying attention to him. She was busy with the bartender and ordering more drinks. "I know you were worried before so I just wanna let you know nothing happened since the moment we got here." Ruka searched for her eyes that are seemingly eager to see her share of liquor. '_Look at me, DAMMIT!_' He slightly waved his hand on her face. She finally gaped at him with her filled shot glass at her right hand. '_There you go._' He thought. With that, he continued. "I'm not telling you that to tell me what you did-" he paused because maybe she has something to say. Still, her eyes are blunt and her face is blank. No identifiable expression can be determined by any blonde boy at the moment. He needs to know if she kept to her word…not that he is worried of her flirting with someone else…but…it's always cool to be sure…right? And so, he just went on "I just wanna let you know what happened with me. That's my report to you." He made a hand gesture, pointing her.

She nodded "Alright" and sat on the high chair beside him. "Good to know."

'_What what?_' He slightly leaned to her "Good to know?"

"Did I stutter?" She replied and after that, she drank her tequila shot.

He grunted a bit. He wanted to know if she did something stupid- or flirtatious- while she was on her trip. Speaking of the trip… "Why are you here? How's your field trip?"

"That." She began after sucking a slice of lemon. "I left early… So I'd catch you here." And then she called for the bartender's attention for another shot.

"…Ruka?" A girl suddenly appeared at his left. Timi's eyes searched for the source of the voice and it wasn't difficult.

"Oh!" Ruka turned his head to his left; removing his eyes on his client. "Hi Yuri..!" Timi reckoned it was a random girl from another block.

"Ruka, why aren't you hanging out at the usual spot anymore?" The girl asked.

'_And why does she even care?_' Timi clenched her fist and stared at her glass. Even if she's looking at her liquor, her ears are eavesdropping. Ruka answered "I had something else to do."

Yuri didn't seem to be satisfied with his answer "But-"

"But what? Is there any problem?" Timi confronted calmly. And then she slowly turned to Ruka and began mumbling "What's up with all these? Is everyone here curious of what you do? A woman approaches you and asks you what the hell you're doing and you're just going to give her answers just like that? I don't believe this! Are you a 'Ruka-for-everyone'? You kno-"

A smirk appeared in his lips when he cut her off "Yeah Timi, I like you too."

Timi's jaw dropped. Did she hear right? Did he just… "Ruka?"

"Who's this blabber mouth girl anyways?" Yuri stole Ruka's attention.

He lifted his right thumb and pointed Timi who happens to be at his right. "She's my girlfriend."

"Ohh…" Yuri just left after that.

Timi wasn't finished with that girl called Yuri and she left already. She ought to show her first who's the alpha girl around- or around Ruka at least. There are only a few valid reasons why she would let that pass. First, if she's drunk already and unable to talk smoothly. Second, if her hair is in a sticky situation. Third, if she lost her shoe/s. And fourth, if the guy she'd been crushing on for years suddenly claimed her as his girlfriend. "What did you say? You just called me your girlfriend..!" A smile trickled in her pretty face. Her blue orbs widened, boring his own to his very soul.

Ruka slightly lifted his shoulders. '_Say what?_' He asked his self, not really sure of what he just said. Tequila can turn you into screwed dummies for red-head chicks. "No! I didn't!"

Her face darkened. She won't let him get away with it. He can't just say it then take it back in an instant! There's no such thing as a 2-second relationship. Never on her lifespan that is. "Yes you did!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Now shut up, you're ruining it..!" She rolled her eyes. "Well… I'm telling everyone anyways…"

He grunted. '_What a pain…_' He began thinking of reconsideration. "Well…"

"Well?" Her face lightened up as if he's about to tell next the magic word.

He crossed his eyebrows. "No..! The price is too high!"

She raised an eyebrow and frowned. With a quick turn of her heel, she walked out.

'_She's about to spread the word already? Damnit!_' Ruka sighed in disbelief. "Timi wait!" She turned to face him; the still frown was still visible in her blue eyed face. "You win." With those two words, she let out a quick squeal of delight and gave him an embrace.

* * *

Two months have passed and Ruka finally grew to love his client. She may be childish and unreasonable at times but at every end of the day, he finds his self taking her back. "I welcome your random, impulsive and insane behavior." Ruka told her once. She just smirked like she was the prettiest girl in the entire Milky Way and replied "Don't be a fool, Ruka." Still, he managed to flash a handsome grin and came back with an "I'm here for you Timi." 

They've been happy ever since…until recently that is…

"Ruka, why can't you just trust me?" Timi cried out on her bed. Ruka just arrived after walking out on her on Dinner.

"Easy for you to say…" Deep within him, he never trusted her after finding out that she has been hanging out with different men at school and sometimes, with her ex-boyfriend.

"I find that hard to believe…" She answered. It was rather random for Ruka.

"You know what Timi? This is all a wild goose chase!" He finally spilled out, running a hand thru his blonde hair. "You're never going to mature! When will I stop reckoning that whatever you do is wildly inappropriate, huh?" Harsh words, but he kept a gentle tone.

No matter how gentle your voice may be, what's said is said. She looked down and replied "Feel free to get the hell out." Without further ado, he did.

* * *

It wasn't long before she finally called it off. "I guess this is all a mistake, Ruka." She tried to explain. They decided not to talk so long because the both of them knew that no matter how long they talk, the same result comes. 

He was still on his duties as her bodyguard but he never waits for her anymore. If her dismissal time is 5pm, he'll be there by 5. If she's not, then he'll leave at 5:05pm. He always seems to turn his back on chances and he always misses her eyes on him. "What's the use?" He's been telling his self the same thing over and over…That there is no chance of getting back to her. Finding the right excuse for quitting his job has been hard. It seems Timi's father had grown fond of Ruka. "Is there anything you want, my boy?" He always tells him. Timi's father had become jollier ever since Timi has been quite straightening her acts. She had evolved into a 'good girl' in her father's eye…but she'll always fail to be one in front of Ruka.

Depression conquered him.

One day, Ruka found his self walking by a restaurant and behind it was the sea. Slipping his hands in his pockets, he decided to take a look at the sea. "Hey mahn, what are you doing here? Kiddos with the likes of you never come around here." A man around his early 30's spoke to him. He was seated on a stone bench. He seems dirty and smelly. Anyone could mistake him for a hobo.

'_A hippie…_' Ruka thought as he seated beside him. "I just wanted to make sure if the sea still looks the same." He paused and added "Yep, still the same! My job here is done..!" He turned his heel and was about to leave when he heard the man speaking again.

"NO WAY!" He exclaimed. "It's still the same? Every time I come here, the sea always looks different!"

Ruka smiled to his self. Such wonders a tiny plant can bring to the loner ones. He knows what the hippie is going through… Oh he knows. "Really now?" He asked, rather interested in whatever nonsensical thing he has to say.

"Yesterday it was yellow, mahn…" The man mentioned; his eyes kept still at the sea.

"And now it's all… like… it's all grassy..!" His eyebrows met at the middle of his forehead. "How did that happen?"

"Beats me…" Ruka shrugged, rather happy.

"The sea weeds have probably grown so long that's why the sea looks so grassy..!" The man said proudly. "Hey, you wanna have some of mine?" He asked Ruka casually.

Ruka looked around. "Sure." He answered.

After quite some time, everything around him seems to be more colorful and rather funnier for him.

* * *

'Chwing' The sound of chimes echoed in a usual place where students with the likes of Timi reside. No one seemed to mind Ruka coming in… Not because there were only a few people inside. "Ruka..?" Timi whispered to her self. She was with no one. She was studying alone at the table at the corner of the area. '_He didn't come to pick me up, did he? If so, why did he suddenly decide on picking me up?_' 

"Just tell me what the problem is…" He confronted after sitting next to her. His eyes were rather red and droopy. Still, he looked like his common self.

Timi took a deep sigh and closed her book. She placed her pen at the side, thinking that this would be direly 'another' long talk. "Ruka, it seems we were good friends but that's the only thing we're good at."

Wrong move, girly. He can take any unnecessary negative statement but it seems today isn't the best day for that. "Really?" He managed to say while standing up. He looks stable but he isn't.

Timi was aback with his abrupt randomness. It was his job to protect her and hers was to be a troublemaker. She raised an eyebrow. "Ruka I-"

"No." He gave out a quick response. Everyone around didn't seem to mind though. He took hold the nearest object he can reach- the fries on the other table. "You dump Ruka, I dump fries!" And so he did. He purposely dropped the small basket of fries on the floor before marching off. On his way out, Mikan and Natsume happened to spot him.

_**Once in a while, you get down and get wild.**_

"I'll go check him out…" Natsume mumbled to Mikan before leaving her and following his friend.

* * *

Ruka was walking around and around for almost two hours. It didn't seem to bother him because his consciousness isn't fully aware of how much time he is wasting. 

_**Set the rain hope so I took some dope.**_

'_I hate this kind of stuff…as much as I hate to admit that I'm going through this pathetic normal negative stimulation called depression._'

He sat where the magic began. He sat on the stone bench in front of the sea. The hippie isn't there anymore. He's alone. No one's going to tell him that he doesn't deserve to be depressed or that he can be the prince of Fun land. Only words of endearment coming from a stoner can do so much…

"Can I have some?" A familiar cold voice neared him.

He looked to his left with his not-so-red eyes. "Natsume…"

"I'm asking if you got more of it." Natsume asked phlegmatically.

"No…" Ruka answered, half ashamed. "I just got them from the hippie I met here."

"Lucky you." Natsume said sarcastically. "So, anything you wanna talk about?"

Ruka stared at the sea. "When you sober up, the sad feeling goes back again. This feeling soon became a part of my everyday life and eventually consumed my thoughts and actions."

"You do know that I'm not exactly the right person you can talk to about stuff like that, huh?" Natsume smirked, giving his friend a contented look.

The weather is cold, but the hearts are colder.

"It's like a temporary thing." Ruka continued with his negativity. "Scratch that. It's nothing like temporary because IT REALLY IS temporary."

_**What happened to your start, not a dumb old fun?**_

At nighttime, Ruka can be seen opening the door that led to his bedroom in the mansion. Having been decided, he rummaged through his closet and began putting his possessions in his bag.

After an hour of heartless work, he crawled to his bed and pulled up the sheets to overwhelm his body. He had decided when he wakes up, he'll leave.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Timi's father's voice echoed in the Living room. 

"I-I had a group study with my f-friends, Daddy…" She lied as she lowered her umbrella, closing it as well.

"Why is your face so wet? Have you been crying, dear?" He asked, nearing her.

"N-no! The rain just got to my face..!" She lied yet again and ran off upstairs. She can't let him see through her.

She walked quietly at the usual hallway of her house. 'Ruka? Open the door! Why do you ever lock it anyways?' She recalled her own voice in her head. There were times that she'll sneak out at the middle of the night and go sleep beside him. He complains most of the times but he'll let her peeve him anyways.

Another tear trickled down her cheek. She continued to walk to his room and found it unlocked. Instantly, she found him sound asleep on his bed. She neared him, finding his bag in the way.

_**I see that life's a game. Get hurt, but who's to blame?**_

Her wet shoes made a squeaky sound on the carpeted floor as she made her way to his spot. She kneeled down by his bed and sobbed freely. She buried her head under her arms and the sheets that will get wet are at the least of her worries.

_**I guess I'm just a child in a world that's very wild.**_

He woke up with her noise. His chest went up and down as he continued to breath. It wasn't long before he found her beside him. She was just there…crying. "Timi…" he whispered with his half-sleepy voice. She gaped up to him, revealing her tears. She had broken up with him and in the process broken his heart as well as her own.

_**Where can I find a place that's full of tenderness? I get there when I close my eyes and hold and pray…**_

He was surprised to see her crying. Why would she be crying when all the while he was worried that she'll find someone else to love? His life wasn't fun at all because he spent every minute asking him self what went wrong. Still, and as always, he can find parts in him that are willing to take her back no matter what she does. So without further ado, he pulled her up and welcomed her in his arms like a father who finally forgave his child.

…_**that you and I will be there.**_

* * *

"Timi just arrived… Can you go check up on her if she already had dinner..?" Her father told the butler. 

"Right away sir." The butler replied and instantly disappeared. After for like five seconds, the butler transported in front the Headmaster again. "I think she won't be having dinner any time soon. It seems she's really busy at the moment and I know we can never bother her at this hour. I'll just tell the maids to prepare her a meal just in case she decides to eat any time soon." The headmaster nodded and he knew perfectly well what was going on in Ruka's bedroom.

* * *

Timi stood with her semi-wet clothes stuck to her skin. She silently gazed at the nighttime horizon. '_He was ready to leave…_' She thought. 

"Here…" Came Ruka's voice while he was walking in the balcony. He handed her a cup of tea. She instantly turned to face him and thanked him.

She took a sip. It was soothing. It was almost close to the feeling of tranquility whenever she finds her self locked in Ruka's arms. Well, almost. "Are you leaving?" She asked, half knowing what answer to expect. It could kill her right there.

He took a breath and gazed to where she was looking before he sauntered in. "…I guess not."

Her blue eyes widened. "B-But… I saw your things!" She neared him, eager for a straight answer. She was expecting something opposite. Her eyes didn't lie even if it was dark in the room… She did see his things packed.

"I guess I changed my mind..!" He answered rather gladly. He faced her. It's his turn to ask. "Why did you come back?"

She looked down to her cup. Her face immediately reflected on her tea. A smile drew in her lips because she knows what to answer. She finally gaped up to him and met eye contact. "I choose to be happy."

'_I am always the perfect man, am I not?_' Ruka found himself complimenting his own. "Excellent choice." He smirked, letting her feel electricity running thru her every vein. He never fails to give her that kind of sensation- the sentiment of genuine glee.

She childishly pouted. How could he act so cocky at a time like this? She felt she needed to give him an awkward comeback. "How 'bout you?" Her blue eyes pierced his own. "Why did you suddenly change your mind? I'm always pretty enough not be abandoned, huh?"

He let out a feeble laugh. "I just choose to be happy." He said with a glad face. She felt her cheeks blush. So much for making him feel awkward, huh?

"I… I…" She lost her words. "I… I know I'm r-right!" She forced a smile. Tears of joy were beginning to form at the brim of her eyes.

"You amaze me so much, you bratty girl." Ruka mumbled and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Timi_ is just a character I made up. No one probably gives a damn about her but nonetheless, she is seems very alive to me.

Those three redundant words are never that important. You don't have to say 'I love you' if the both of you already know that you do. Cliché… Ending it with a kiss- cliché…

If you have familiarized some proverbial scenes…well, guilty as charged! HAHAHAHA.


End file.
